Ancient Ent
Ancient Ent is an end-game raid boss in the Fairy Forest. Summoning First you need to bring a seal breaking stone to the cenarius statue. Said statue is some distance above the spirit beast lair entrance Afterwards , every person must bring a green powder to enter, but only the first time. Can enter infinite times after defeated, even after resummoned. Then you need to have person with stone go into green circle in front of Ancient Ent. Spells * Lightning storm : roughly half of the fighting arena becomes enveloped by lightning for 3 seconds. Afterwards, anyone remainig dies. This half of the arena can be the upper, lower , right , or left half * Rock ring : a green circle surrounds the boss, shortly afterwards it turns into stones that deal damage and make people fly upwards. This circle can be small and hit only at melee range, or big and affect those far away only. * Healing orbs : during the whole fight, green orbs will come from outside the arena towards the boss. Whichever orb touches the ancient ent heals it. Heal can be disrupted by walking to the orb before it touches any mob, and deal damage on the character instead. * Summon ancients : at 50% hp, it summons 2 mini-bosses (elder ents), one on its right an another to its left. If any ancient touch another, they will heal. They must be kept separte and killed. * Summon giant treants : upon death of elder ent, (5-6) giant ent will be summoned. Summoned ancient information Elder Ent: * Armor spell : turns orange and reflects damage. Can be broken by ams breaking skills like knight's and lancer's * Summon treants : upone death, 5-6 giant ents will be summoned. * Rock line : a line schema appears in front of the ancient, short afterwards rocks appear and hit whoever stayed there * Jump (Weight of the Nature): Jumps on a random targeted character, can be avoided once location (target circle) is set. Deals aoe damage upon take-off and landing. Giant Ent: * No particular skills to watch out for. Just group them up and burst aoe skills if possible. Basic strategy against the boss * Catch green orbs and deal damage on AE until 50% hp, where 2 elder ent will be summoned. * Tank either right/left elder ent, and kill the other elder ent quickly. At the same time,continue to catch green orb to prevent AE healing (once AE reached 100% hp from green orb heal, the whole run has to be repeated again; this can go on forever if AE keeps healing back to 100% at this phase). * Once 1 elder ent is killed, tanker continues to tank the other elder ent, while others burst on AE. * Once AE down, kill the leftover elder ent. Drop List Note: If you fail AE(He will heal to 100% HP after summoning Elders) Giant Ent and Elder droprate will be reduced by 80%. Category:Bosses Category:Item Boss